Theres a First Time For Everything
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Dougie relives his firsts... The firsts for Doug and OC please review and read :


_First meeting: _

I remember rushing down our local school corridor to make it in time for History. I managed to crash into someone, my books flying across the room. I hear you mutter over and over again how sorry you were and I remember glancing at you quickly picking up my stuff. Your sandy blonde hair kept bouncing around as you darted from book to book. Your face was young and kind; a certain handsomeness covered each feature from your eyes, to your nose and mouth. You scurried over to me, clutching my stuff against your chest. As you hand me back my items, our hands brush and I feel slight electricity. And I know that you felt it too. Your cheeks turn a light pink and you introduce yourself before offering to walk me to class. We talk and once we reach the door, I remember you saying that we'd talk at lunch. For that whole lesson, my mind was on you.

_First declaration: _

We were walking home as usual like we'd done for the past year of being friends. You grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the park. I didn't feel like it, but somehow you always got your way. We ran to swing like excited two year olds. The sun was setting in the distance, the sky a pinky orange, causing a romantic atmosphere. I turn to you, seeing that you were already staring at me. I turn away, slightly embarrassed that you caught me looking at you but also a bit vulnerable under your gaze. I remember you slowing down on your swing before coming to a complete halt. You moved from the swing towards my own stationary one. I had stopped when you did. You came right in front of me, taking my hands in yours. "You know Leah? Ever since I met you, I haven't been able to think of anything but you. You cloud my thoughts 24/7. Every time I see you my heart does flips, and my stomach becomes filled with butterflies. I think... I think I like you. More than a friend". My hearts doing its own set of flips right now. You don't realise how happy you've made me. I stand up, placing my arms around your waist, hugging you tightly. You gently wrap your arms around my waist too, resting your chin on the top of my head. I feel you smile, bigger than you've ever smiled before. We leave the park hand in hand, also in complete silence. As usual you walk me to my door, before hugging me and walking to your own door, 3 down from mine. As you go to leave, I feel compelled to talk to you. "Oh by the way Dougie, I think I like you too". There's an undeniable smirk on your face as you jog up to your house and I couldn't help but smirk myself.

_First kiss:_

We visited that park everyday after school ever since you told me. We called it our special place. Our touches had become different. Instead of a hug when you drop me off home, I got a kiss on the cheek. You even started to walk me to school. You sent me the sweetest texts just telling me that I looked beautiful today or that you thought of me. I was falling for you so bad. That day just felt different. You acted weirdly. You were shifty, and quiet, so unlike you. We reached the park but instead of sitting on the swings, you pulled me over to the huge tree standing out in the middle of the park. Our backs lay flat on the ground just staring up at sky. You kept pointing at clouds declaring that they looked like various animals and objects. I agreed to keep you happy although sometimes I just couldn't see it. I saw you out of the corner of my eye turn your head towards me, a look of debating in your eyes. You shuffled slightly closer to me, our bare arms touching from where we'd rolled up our sleeves. You were still looking at me when I finally turn my head towards yours. I misjudged how close you were, because our noses bumped; neither of us moving away. We were staring deep into each others eyes, trying to read each others thoughts. All I could tell was you were fighting inside over something unknown. Suddenly a smile spread across your face and before I could register what was happening, your lips touched mine. For a brief moment, I was unable to move, shocked that you were kissing me. I could feel your rejection when I didn't kiss back, so as you pulled away, I deepened the kiss by placing my hand on the back of your neck, kissing you with all my might. You smirked; I could feel it. We break away, smiles covering both of our faces. My hand left your neck and connected with your own hand. "God I've wanted to do that since the first time I met you. I have a question. Be mine?" was all you were able to say before I kissed you again, not needing to give you a verbal answer. That time walking home felt different. Because I was yours and you were mine.

_First time and First 'I love you':_

We had been dating for around 6 months. You never pressured me to do anything more than what I was comfortable with. I loved you even more for that. Most guys, who didn't get want they wanted, would just up and leave. But not you, because you were so different to any other guy I had met.

That one night, which just happened to be your birthday, I knew I was ready. I had asked your mum for permission to have the house to ourselves as I wanted to surprise you. I just never told her what I was going to do. I remember decorating you room with candles and rose petals everywhere, knowing that you wouldn't clean up this mess so more than likely I'd have to.

I remember running to your bathroom, stripping down into nothing. I shoved the old clothes into my bag and removed the sealed box. I pulled away the crimson ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside was an emerald bra and thong set. On the side of the thong it had little tassels with white fluffy balls attached to it. I remember putting it on slowly before returning to your room, throwing my bag down on your gaming chair. I layed on the bed, my stomach was touching the covers and the petals slightly tickled me if I moved. I rested my chin on my hands, waiting for you to come through that door. A light romantic tune was playing from your stereo. Finally I heard you come upstairs, occasionally sighing when you reached the next landing.

I remember the look on your face once you opened the door. Your eyes widened, jaw dropped and bag felt to the floor. I couldn't help but smirk, knowing that I had caught you off guard and I loved it. You were frozen on the spot, so I decided to move over to you. I rolled over and carefully stood up. Noticed your eyes were following me as I moved. I sway my hips lightly as I walked over to you. I placed my hands on your chest, moving my lips very close to your ear. "Happy Birthday Babe" I said before pushing you towards your petal covered bed.

I straddled your lap, feeling your arms wind themselves around my bare waist. You kissed me so softly and lightly, as if to say if you kissed me to hard that I might break. You pulled away, looking at me deeply. I knew what you were trying to say without you even needing to utter a single syllable. I kissed you again to show you that I understood.

Your hands travelled up my back before unclipping my bra. You throw it to the floor, cupping my breasts and gently tweaking the nipple each side. I moan into your mouth before kissing down your jaw and neck. I grab the bottom of your t-shirt, throwing over my head and not caring where it lands. My hands just brush over your toned stomach and back, feeling the softness of your skin. Your hands glide up and down my legs and I have to stand up to remove my irritating thong. Beauty is pain right? I hear you gasp and I instantly cover myself with my hands, feeling vulnerable. You stand up and pull my hands away, before kissing me softly. "Your beautiful" you whisper that into my ear, picking me up directly after. My legs locked around your waist.

You lay me down gently on the bed, standing back up to remove your jeans and boxers. I can't help but stare at you, finally realising that this was actually gonna happen. You hovered above me, but I wanted you closer. My hands slide around your neck before pulling our chests together. Skin against skin had never felt better. You kiss me passionately, just a distraction from the pain just occurring below. I felt a lone tear escape my left eye, but you caught it in a kiss. You just look at me, waiting for the signal to move. It makes me love you more the fact you waited til I was okay before continuing. I loved you more for alot of things.

After a few minutes, I nodded for you to go. It was hot, blistering passion. Never had I experienced anything so erotic in my life. I'm glad it was with you. Sweat was lightly dusting our bodies and the whole room became noisy from our moans and groans. I felt it coming closer so I kiss you with all my might before I explode into a whirlwind of an orgasm. A few moments later, you warn me of your arrival. Before I have time to say anything, you release inside me. You collapse next to me, pulling me into your right side. You gently kiss the top of my head before making me look at you. "I love you, you know that right?" You ask. "Of course I know, because I love you too" It had been the first time we'd ever said that, and it meant the world.

_First Argument and First Break up:_

I saw you with her. You didn't deny it. We argued long into the night. I was wondering if I wasn't enough for you. You told me I was enough and more. I wasn't sure if I could believe that. I saw you kissing her, like how you kiss me. It sickened me. I trusted and loved you more than anyone on this planet. And you did that to me. How could I forgive you? I called us off; I needed time to think.

Everyday you would turn up at my house, bearing some type of gift. Flowers, chocolate, even at one point a puppy. You kept telling me over and over again that she meant nothing to you and that you were so sorry for ever hurting me. I believed you; in fact I had forgiven you quite early on. I just didn't tell you. I wanted you to feel the pain I felt. That's why I started to date Harry.

That really hurt you. I felt guilty through the whole thing but I couldn't let up. You had shattered my heart into a million pieces. Being with Harry was different. It felt too weird to be intimate with him. You were my one and only. Whenever he'd kiss me, I'd imagine it was you. Eventually I left Harry cause I knew deep down I'd hurt you enough and I loved you too much to be without you anymore. So we met up and talked, and thankfully reunited that day. Let's just say make up sex is the best.

_Other Firsts:_

You were my first and only husband. You were my first time. You were my first boyfriend. You were the first person I loved more than anything. No one could compare to you. In my eyes, you were perfection. We had one beautiful baby girl called April, because that was our favourite month. We lived well into our years, us moving around on Zimmer frames. Yet everyday that past, I still loved you more and more than the day before. I never considered anyone else, cause with you I had all I ever wanted and more. I don't think you realise how happy you made each day of my life. I never deserved you. You could have done so much better. Yet you settled for little old me. You mean so much to me Doug. If I had to choose between you and air, I would pick you every time. Remember our wedding, our child's birth, our first date, our park, and everything else we've ever done together. If you're reading this Doug, it means you lasted longer than me in this world. It's okay. We will be together again one day. I promise.

You were my first and last love. And first loves last forever.

_ Yours forever,_

_Leah Poynter xx_

As Dougie lay on the hospital bed, he knew that now was his time. He wanted to read the letter before he died to remind himself of all those first times. He wanted to die with memories of her in his head. As he felt his life slipping away, he muttered one last thing.

"You are my first, my one and only everything. I'm coming babe. I'm gonna be with you again"

And with that Dougie closed his eyes and his heart wave fell straight. He was with her now. His first.


End file.
